


Salvation

by rosemafia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, Human Trafficking, Miscarriage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: 욘두 우돈타가 여자였다면





	1. 센타우리안 소녀

평생에 이런 추위를 느껴본 적이 있었던가. 흡사 속이 뒤집혀져 얼음물에 담궈진 느낌이었다. 들이쉴 공기는 없었지만 차가운 성에가 기도를 타고 속까지 번져가는 것만은 또렷이 느껴졌다. 아무런 보호 장비 없이 우주에 내던져진 맨몸은 어느 한 곳이 먼저랄 것도 없이 빠르게 죽음에 물들어가기 시작했고, 저를 보며 어쩔 줄 모른 채 제 몫의 보호 장비를 떼내려 하다가 자신을 붙들고 뭐라 외쳐대는 피터를 보는 욘두의 입가에는 마지막 미소가 번졌다. 마지막으로 보는 얼굴이 피터 퀼인 것도 그리 나쁘진 않았다. 하지만 역시, 스타카르가 생각나는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 또다시 나를 거절하고 내치는 얼굴이라도 좋으니, 마지막으로 한 번 더 그를 볼 수 있으면 좋았겠다 하는 생각이 사그라드는 의식 속으로 뿌연 안개처럼 흩어졌다.

* * *

 

속사정 모르는 이들이 들으면, 아홉 살에 크리 용병단에 노예로 팔렸단 얘기는 혀를 찰 만한 얘기였다. 팔아넘긴 장본인이 친부모라는 사실에는 기겁하고 경악하는 이들도 있었다. 하지만 욘두에게는 사실 이전의 삶에 비하자면, 크리 전투 노예로서의 삶이 훨씬 나은 시절이었다. 그저 추위와 배고픔, 그리고 고통의 연속이었던 나날들에서 한 단계 업그레이드된 삶이었으니까. 적어도 매일 먹을 것을 받을 수 있었고, 벽과 지붕이 있는 곳에서 잠들 수 있었으니까. 어디 하나 기댈 곳 없이 우주에 노예라는 족쇄를 차고 홀로 서게 된 아홉 살의 센타우리안 소녀에게 그것은 꽤나 좋은 조건이라 할 수 있었다.

온갖 허드렛일과 잡일을 하며 꼬맹이 전투 노예로서의 나날을 몇 년간 보낸 뒤, 열 네 살, 아니 정확히는 열 세 살 반이 된 무렵이었다. 당시 욘두가 승선해 있었던 용병선은 때마침 좋은 건수를 성사시켜 이틀째 술판이 벌어지고 있었고 용병들은 다들 한참 흥이 올라 있었다. 욘두는 다른 어린 노예들과 마찬가지로 용병들에게 쉼없이 새로운 술을 나르며 더러운 잔과 빈 접시들을 치우는 중이었다. 누군가가 아직 검푸른 멍 자국이 채 가시지 않은 욘두의 허리를 쓰다듬으며 ‘어, 이년 봐라 꽤 그럴싸해졌는데?’라고 운을 뗐다. 그리고 그걸 시작으로 몇 번인가 지저분한 농담이 오고간 뒤, 욘두는 용병단장의 방으로 불려갔다.

그 뒤로 욘두는 더 이상 전과 같이 고된 일을 하지 않아도 되었다. 그저 점심때까지 께느른하게 용병단장의 침대에 누워 늦잠을 자다가 주섬주섬 일어나 다른 어린 노예들이 가져다주는 걸로 간단히 식사를 하고, 저 좋을 대로 함선을 돌아다니다가 저녁때쯤 방에 돌아와 몸을 씻고 단장을 기다리기만 하면 되었다. 전과 다르게 몸을 씻을 따뜻한 물도, 비누도 얼마든지 주어졌다. 물론 세상에 거저 얻는 공짜는 없었다. 하지만 욘두에게는 나쁠 것이 하나 없는 이야기였다. 전처럼 용병들에게 툭하면 걷어채이거나 쥐어박히거나 하지 않아도 될 뿐더러, 음식도 더 좋은 것을 얻을 수 있었고, 물도 얼마든지 원하는 만큼 마실 수 있었으며, 침대에서 잘 수도 있었으니까. 단지 밤마다, 혹은 가끔씩은 새벽이나, 아침이나 점심때에도 단장에게 몸을 맡기기만 하면 되는 일이었다. 그리고 그건 용병들에게 맞거나, 혹은 그들의 무기를 정비하거나, 혹은 함선을 정비하기 위해 하는 노동에 비하자면 아주 쉬운 일이었다. 그저 그가 원하는대로 허리를 움직이거나, 몸을 흔들기만 하면 되는 일이었다. 그리고 언젠가부터는 묵직한 압박감이 아프게 느껴지는 대신, 기분 좋은 나른함을 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 때때로는 스스로 주체할 수 없는 교성을 내지르게 될 만큼 온 몸이 떨리는 쾌락이 따르기도 했다. 욘두에게는 나쁠 것 하나 없는 얘기였다.

그렇게 일 년 정도 지났을 무렵 어느날 아침, 평소보다 눈이 일찍 떠졌다. 어딘가 이상한 느낌에 침대에서 일어나자, 세상이 어질거렸고, 지금껏 뭘 먹어도 체한 적 한 번 없었던 속이 뒤집어진듯 미식거렸다. 몇 번의 헛구역질 끝에 시큼한 위액을 손바닥 만큼 토해내자 조금은 나아지는 것 같았다. 하지만 점심때가 지나고, 저녁 때가 다 되도록 몸은 나아지지 않았다. 욘두는 하루종일 침대에 누워있다가 단장을 다시 맞았다. 그는 욘두가 씻고 몸단장을 하기는 커녕 바로 앉지도 않고 자신을 맞이한 것을 신경쓰기에는 너무 취해 있었고, 그저 벨트를 끌러내린 채 욘두의 파란 머리칼을 손에 쥔 채 제 좆을 그 입에 쑤셔넣을 뿐이었다. 비릿한 정액이 목구멍과 입안에 가득 들어차기까지는 얼마 걸리지 않았고 욘두는 평소대로 그것들을 모두 삼켰지만 단장이 잠든 뒤에 몰래 화장실로 들어가 전부 토해냈다.

다음날 아침 눈이 떠졌을 때, 욘두는 시험이라도 하듯 제 눈앞에 손을 약하게 흔들어보였다. 제법 아무렇지 않은 것 같아 다시 일어나 앉았지만 곧 세상이 핑그르르 도는 느낌에 다시 침대에 웅크리고 누웠다가, 다시금 속이 뒤집히는 헛구역질에 화장실로 기어가야 했다. 또다시 시큼한 위액을 토해내고 하루종일 화장실 바닥에 누워 있다가 그래도 그날은 제때 씻고 단장을 맞았다. 단장은 취해있지 않았고, 욘두가 평소와 조금 다르다는 걸 알았지만 제게 불손하게 구는 게 아니므로 신경쓰지 않았다.

그 다음 날도, 그리고 그 다음 날도, 몸은 나아지지 않았다. 욘두는 어린 노예들이 어떤 음식을 가져다줘도 전혀 먹지 못했고 계속해서 구역질만이 이어졌다. 때로는 물을 삼키는 것도 쉽지 않았다. 일주일이 거진 지나서야 단장은 욘두가 이상하다는 걸 알게 되었다. 물론 욘두가 화장실 바닥에 엎드리고 잠들어 있었기 때문은 아니었다. 평소와 달리 섹스에 감흥이 없는 반응 때문도 아니었다. 단지 그날 섹스가 끝난 뒤 바로 잠들지 않았기 때문에, 욘두가 반시간이나 가까이 화장실 변기를 붙들고 헛구역질을 하는 걸 보게 된 것 뿐이었다.

그 뒤로 그의 행동에 딱히 변화가 있진 않았다. 단지 이 주 정도에 한 번씩 선의를 담당하고 있는 녀석에게 욘두를 진찰하게 했을 뿐이었다. 센타우리안의 임신 기간은 14개월이었고, 그는 그렇게 오래 기다릴 생각은 조금도 없었으니까. 딱히 제 자식이 생긴다는 것에 대한 별다른 인상도 없었다. 처음인 일도 아니었으니까. 그저 공짜 용병이 하나 또 생기겠거니 하고 무던하게 생각할 뿐이었다.

반면 욘두에게는 이 일이 끔찍하게 괴로운 일이었다. 음식은 넘기기는 커녕 생각만 해도 구역질이 신물과 함께 올라왔고 어지러움증에 거의 기어다니다시피 해야 했으며, 그러는 중에 단장의 요구에 응하는 일은 너무나 지치는 일이었다. 차라리 예전처럼 용병들에게 흠씬 두들겨 맞던 시절이 더 낫겠다고 생각하게 되었을 무렵, 우주가 다시 한 번 욘두의 희망을 들어주었다. 그 날은 또다시 건수를 올려 단장이 한껏 분위기와 술에 취해있던 날이었다. 단장의 섹스는 평소보다 배는 거칠었고, 그는 욘두의 양 팔목과 허벅지, 허리, 그리고 목에 검푸른 멍이 들고 난 뒤에야 만족하고 놓아주었다. 그 바로 다음 날이었다. 아랫배가 당기는 통증에 도움을 청하러 함선 복도로 나섰을 땐 이미 욘두의 두 다리는 하혈로 새빨갛게 물든 뒤였다.

그 뒤로 단장은 한동안 욘두를 찾지 않았다. 그리고 그 시간은 욘두에게 가장 평온한 시간이었다. 아니, 처음으로 평온함이라는 것을 누려본 시간이었다. 비록 몸은 지쳐있었지만 아무도 저를 건드리지 않는 시간은 욘두에게 지금껏 자신이 남들의 손길을, 단장과의 섹스를 성가시게 느꼈다는 걸 깨닫게 했다. 그러나 얼마간의 시간이 지나 몸이 회복되자 단장은 다시 욘두를 찾았고, 또 같은 날들의 반복이었다. 단지 다른 점은 이제 욘두는 아무리 나른한 기분을 느껴도, 아무리 교성을 지르는 쾌락을 느껴도 단장과의 섹스가 성가시다는 생각을 하게 되었다는 점이었다. 아, 또 한 가지. 다시는 임신 같은 몸 축나는 일은 겪기 싫다는 두려움도.

하지만 매일같이 단장과 몸을 섞는데 아무 일도 일어나지 않을 리가 없었다. 반 년도 지나지 않아 욘두는 다시금 헛구역질로 잠에서 깼고, 이번에는 곧장 제 발로 선의에게 찾아가 ‘임신이야’라는 말을 듣고 왔다. 욘두는 처음으로 단장에게 먼저 말을 걸었다. 다시 임신했다고. 물론 뭔가 다른 반응을 기대한 것은 아니었지만, 돌아오는 것이 ‘그러냐’라는 무관심한 반응과 어서 입에 물라고 들이미는 좆 뿐이었을 때에는 속에서 뭔가 뜨거운 감정이 꿈틀거리는 것을 느꼈다. 하지만 이 광활한 우주에 욘두는 혼자였고, 아무런 저항 없이 단장이 내미는 좆을 얌전히 입에 물고 그가 제 머리카락을 틀어쥐고 허릿짓을 해대는 걸 받아냈다.

얼마 못 가 다시금 아랫배에 싸한 통증이 느껴진 새벽에는, 일말의 안도감이 들었다. 지난 번에 선의가 말했던 ‘너무 늦었어’를 기억했던 욘두는 고통을 삼키며 일부러 한참을 기다렸다가 또다시 두 다리가 피범벅이 되도록 시간이 지난 뒤에 도움을 청했다.

그리고는 그런 일이 두 번 정도 더 반복되자, 단장은 마침내 욘두를 찾기를 멈췄다. 그게 아예 욘두가 싫증이 난 것인지, 아니면 욘두가 벌써 열 일곱이 다 되어 ‘커버렸기’ 때문에 흥미를 잃은 것인지는 확실치 않았다. 단지 욘두에게 확실한 것은 저에게 평온이 찾아왔다는 거였다. 단장은 더 이상 욘두를 찾지 않았지만, 그렇다고 욘두가 전처럼 고된 함선 노동으로 내몰리거나 용병들에게 두들겨 맞게 되는 것도 아니었다. 욘두는 그거면 만족이었다.

하지만 그 평온은 오래 가지 않았다. 그녀가 타고 있었던 함선은 곧 다른 용병선의 습격을 받았고, 그녀는 곧 새 용병선의 새로운 단장의 손에 넘어가게 되었다. 이전 단장에 비하면 그는 좀 더 온건한 사람이기는 했으나, 욘두의 역할을 다르게 보는 일은 없었다. 밤마다, 그리고 단장이 원하면 언제든 욘두는 그와 섹스를 해야 했다. 새로운 단장은 욘두에게 애널 섹스를 가르쳐준 사람이기도 했다. 그녀는 그걸 결코 좋아하지 않았지만.

그리고 약속이라도 한 듯이, 헛구역질은 또다시 욘두를 찾아왔다. 이번 단장의 반응은 조금 달랐다. 그는 욘두에게 더 이상 섹스는 요구하지 않았다. 종종 오럴이나 다른 걸 요구하긴 했어도. 그리고 욘두의 배가 어느 정도 불러왔을 무렵, 또다시 새로운 용병선의 습격이 있었다. 세 번째 용병선. 세 번째 용병 단장. 그 아래에서 욘두의 역할은 조금 달랐다. 용병단장은 많이는 아니어도 얼핏 보기에도 구분은 할 수 있을 만큼 배가 불러있는 욘두를 한번 쓱 훑어본 뒤 제 부하들의 손에 넘겨주었다. 그 뒤로 욘두는 밤낮 구분 없이 다른 성노예들과 함께 용병들을 받아야 했다. 때로는 압박감에 불편하거나 아프기만 했고, 때로는 나른한 기분 좋음 정도는 느낄 수 있었으며, 간혹 가다가 쾌락을 느낄 수도 있었지만 대부분은 그저 감흥 없는 섹스에 불과했다. 그저 몸이 무거워져갈 수록 점점 더 불편한 제 몫의 일일 뿐이었다.

하지만 임신한 여자와 섹스하는 일이란 것도 흔치 않은 것이어서 점점 더 많은 용병들이 욘두를 찾았다. 한 번에 서넛을 받는 것도 잦은 일이었다. 임신 10개월 정도가 되었을 무렵, 허리가 아픈 건 물론이고 가슴도 더욱 부풀기 시작해 몸은 더 불편해졌지만 ‘야 그년 이제 젖도 나오더라’하는 한 녀석의 말에 용병들은 쉼없이 욘두의 방문을 두들겼다. 이때쯤 욘두의 마음은 이미 마비된 뒤였다. 좋다 싫다 속으로도 구분 짓지 않았다. 그저 한 녀석이 가면 다음 녀석이 들어오고, 그 녀석이 가면 또 한 팀이 들어오고 하는 일상의 연속일 뿐이었다. 딱히 아이에게 애착이 있지도 않았다. 욘두에게 그건 그저 제 몸에 기생하고 있는 거추장스러운 어떤 것에 불과했다.

_"씨발, 이거 피 아냐?"_

그 날도 하루종일 용병들을 받고 있는데, 한 명에게 오럴을 해주면서 다른 한 명에게 한참 박히고 있던 와중에 한쪽 구석에서 그걸 지켜보며 혼자 자위하고 있던 녀석이 갑자기 펄쩍 뛰며 외쳤다. 어두운 조명 아래 애액이나 정액과 피를 구분하는 건 쉽지 않았고 한동안의 우왕좌왕 끝에 용병들은 피가 자기들 것이 아님을 알았다. 용병들의 시선은 잠시 침묵 속에 욘두를 훑어보았지만 그저 그 뿐, 곧 자신들의 욕정을 마저 채우고 밖으로 나갈 뿐이었다. 그래도 그 중 한 놈은 바깥에 줄 서고 있던 녀석들에게 ‘야, 오늘은 더 못 받을걸’하고 말해줄 정도의 채신머리는 있었지만.

다음 녀석들이 곧장 들어올 줄 알았는데, 아무도 들어오지 않자 욘두는 그저 땀과 체액으로 범벅된 침대 위에 널부러진 채 가만히 있었다. 그러고 시간이 조금 지나서야 아랫배가 싸해오는 감각이 느껴지기 시작했다. 마치 손가락을 베이고 나서 곧장 아프다는 느낌을 느끼지 못하고 시간이 조금 지난 뒤에야 아픔을 느끼게 되는 것처럼. 꿈에서 깨듯이 통증은 아릿하게 밀려오기 시작했고, 이내 묵직한 울림이 되어 전신을 꿰뚫기 시작했다. 불에 달군 꼬챙이에 살이 지져지거나, 총에 맞거나, 칼에 베이거나, 몽둥이로 두들겨맞아본 적은 있어도 이런 고통은 처음이었다. 어찌할 바를 모른 채 몸을 비틀며 신음하기 시작하자 옆방에 있던 다른 성노예들이 서넛 곁에 모여주었지만 그네들이 딱히 해줄 수 있는 건 없었다. 그저 돌아가며 땀에 젖은 이마를 쓸어주며 손으로 부채질이라도 해주는 정도였다. 몇 시간 안에 신음이 비명이 되고, 반나절쯤 지나 목 쉰 소리도 더 이상 나오지 않아 헐떡이는 숨으로 변했을 무렵, 정신을 잃었다가 통증에 다시 깨기를 몇 번째인지 셈을 잊었을 무렵, 욘두는 누군가가 제 다리를 양 옆으로 열어젖히는 걸 느꼈다. 동시에 뭔가가 턱하고 아래에 걸린것 같은 미칠듯한 아픔도. 주변에서 목소리들이 힘을 주라고 재촉했지만 욘두는 그저 헐떡이는게 고작이었다. 한참을 그렇게 허공에 대고 더 이상 나오지도 않는 목으로 살려달라고 소리치며 진통에 몸부림치다가 아래에 걸려있던 아픈 덩어리가 제 몸을 반을 갈라 찢는 듯이 바깥으로 미끄러져나오는 걸 느끼며 정신을 잃은 게 마지막이었다.

욘두가 다시 정신을 차렸을 땐, 모든게 끝난 뒤였다. 자신은 땀과 피에 절어 침대에 누워 있었고, 옆에는 다른 성노예 두 명이 곁을 지키고 있었다. 그 중 하나가 욘두에게 아이는 태어났을 때 이미 죽어있었노라고 전해주었다. 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 눈물조차도 나지 않았다. 다만 이 끔찍한 임신이라는 경험이 끝났다는 게, 그리고 고통스럽기 그지 없었던 사산 과정도 끝이 났다는게 그저 안도감이 느껴질 뿐이었다. 아마 저를 전투노예로 팔아넘길 때, 부모의 느낌이 이랬겠구나 하는 생각이 잠시 짧게 스쳤을 뿐이었다.

그 뒤로는 별 다를 게 없었다. 일주일 쯤 지나자 용병들은 다시 욘두의 방문을 두들기기 시작했고 욘두는 몸을 추스를 새도 없이 그저 용병들을 다시 받기 시작했다. 어차피 거절할 수 있는 일도 아닌 걸 부질없이 문제를 일으켜 그들에게 맞은 상처를 몸에 더하고 싶지는 않았으니까. 다만 조금 편해진 점은, 저에게 질렸는지 용병들의 방문이 아주 뜸해졌다는 것 정도였다. 욘두 우돈타는 어느새 퇴물 성노예로 뒷방 신세로 전락한 제 새로운 역할에 만족했다. 그런대로 조용하게 있을 수 있었으니까.

그리고 그렇게 시간이 흘러 욘두가 스무 살이 된 해의 어느 날이었다. 욘두로서는 소란스러운 바깥 상황에 또 전투가 있나보다 했을 뿐이었다. 또 새로운 용병선과, 새로운 용병 단장이 나타나려나 할 뿐이었다. 단지 이번에는 조금 다른 점이 있었다. 아무 용병선이 아닌 라바저 용병선이었고, 아무 용병단장이 아닌 스타카르 단장이었다.그리고 라바저 용병단에는 금기 사항이라는 게 있었다. 미성년자 거래와 성노예. 용병선의 노예들이 대부분 미성년자였던 까닭에 거진 모든 노예들이 자유의 몸이 되어 다른 라바저 함선으로 보내졌고, 다른 성노예들은 각자의 기록을 따라 고향 행성 등으로 돌려보내졌다. 그리고 남은 것은 욘두 우돈타. 크리 족의 전투 노예로 시작해 여기까지 흘러오게 된, 돌려보내질 ‘행성’도 없고 미성년자도 아닌 센타우리온.

스타카르가 처음 욘두를 보러 그녀의 방에 들어섰을 때, 욘두는 침대에 누워 선잠이 들어 있었다. 함장 앞에서 예의를 갖추라는 의미로 다른 라바저들이 저를 일으켜 앉혔을 때, 욘두는 처음으로 스타카르 오고드를 마주했다. 그리곤 왜 새로운 용병단장이 저를 굳이 찾아왔나 잠시 머리를 굴리다가, 그렇구나 하고 생각하고는 비척거리며 일어나 스타카르에게 다가갔다. 무슨 생각인지 딱딱한 표정으로 저를 쳐다보는 얼굴을 마주하고 씩 웃으며 성노예로서의 제 몫의 할 일을 (세상에 거저 주는 공짜란 없는 거니까) 다하려 하는데, 스타카르는 인상을 찌푸리더니 벨트 버클을 풀러내리려는 제 팔을 낚아채었다. 욘두는 잠시 멍하니 스타카르를 보다가 무슨 말인지 알겠단 듯이 또다시 입매를 빙긋이 놀려 웃으며 제 침대로 돌아가 앉았다. 그리고는 곧 자위를 하기 시작했다. 좀 더 정확히는 전희의 애무를 하기 시작했다는게 맞는 말이겠지만.

하지만 스타카르는 다시 한 번 다가와 제 팔을 낚아채 하던 일을 멈추게 했다. 이번에는 욘두도 더 이상 그가 뭘 원하는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 그래서 그저 침대에 가만히 앉아 있기만 했다.

스타카르는 욘두의 몸 곳곳에 내려앉아있는 흉터들과, 아직 아물지 않은 상처들과 멍자국들을 쓱 훑어보고는 제 부하들에게 뭐라 지시했다. 악튜란의 언어는 알아들을 줄 몰랐기 때문에 욘두에게는 그저 웅얼거림에 지나지 않았다. 아마 쓸모가 없어 살처분하려나 하는 생각에 피식 웃고 다시 침대에 누워버린 채 왠지 계속 쳐다보게 되는 새 용병단장을 물끄러미 보고 있는데, 새로운 사람이 방안으로 들어왔다.

의사였다. 욘두는 상황이 이해가지 않아 대답이라도 요구하듯이 새 용병단장을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 하지만 그에게서 돌아오는 건 알아듣지 못할 악튜란의 언어 뿐. 욘두는 저에게서 아무것도 요구하지 않고 그냥 의사만 데려다놓고 자기 부하들과 쌩하니 제 방을 나가버리는 새 용병단장을 보며 이상한 놈이라는 생각 뿐이었다.

* * *

 

달리 돌려보낼 고향도 없고 그렇다고 비슷한 처지의 다른 전투노예들처럼 다른 라바저 함선에 신입으로 보내기도 애매한 오갈곳 없는 성노예의 방을 나서면서 스타카르는 우주의 잔혹함에 다시금 치를 떨었다. 욘두 우돈타는 기록에 따르면 스무 살로, 성년이기는 했지만 그거야 그저 일반적인 기준에서일 뿐이었고 스타카르의 눈에는 그저 한없이 어린 애일 뿐이었다. 온갖 종족들이 뒤섞여 살아가는 이 우주에서조차 이질적으로 느껴지는 새파란 피부에 대비되는 진홍색 눈동자. 센타우리안은 추위에 약할 뿐만 아니라 테란인과 비교했을 때도 딱히 강하지 않을 만큼 신체 능력이 뛰어나지도 않았기 때문에 욘두의 기록을 처음 보았을 때 스타카르는 애초에 성노예로 팔리지 않고 전투노예로 팔린게 이상하다 생각했었다. 하지만 그 눈. 몸은 종잇장처럼 말라 여기저기 흉터와 새로운 상처들이 덕지덕지 앉아있는 주제에, 제 한몸 가누기 어려워 비척거리는 주제에 눈은 어찌나 당돌하게 자신을 빤히 보던지. 상대가 누구든 간에 노예들은 보통 시선을 피하게 마련인 것을. 스타카르는 술잔을 기울이며 생각에 빠져들었다. 저 녀석은 아홉 살 때도 저런 눈을 하고 있었으려나? 그래서 노예상이 녀석을 전투노예로 데려간 걸까?

그러나 곧 무슨 상관이겠어 하고 생각하며 스타카르는 다시금 짤막한 욘두 우돈타의 기록을 물끄러미 들여다보았다. 처음 크리 용병단에 전투 노예로 팔렸던 때. 용병단장의 전용 성노예가 되었던 때. 새로운 용병단의 손에 넘어갔던 때. 또 다시 다른 용병단의 손에 넘어갔던 때. 그렇게 단 네 줄이었다. 자신이 라바저 함장이 아니라 일반적인 우주 해적이고, 이 함선이 라바저 함선이 아니었더라면, 아마 별 고민 없이 욘두의 왼쪽 날개뼈 부근에 누구의 소유인가를 나타내는 새 낙인을 찍었을 터였다. 그리고 욘두의 기록에는 한 줄 더 추가되었을 것이다. 하지만 라바저는 아이들과 성노예는 거래하지 않으며, 따라서 그들은 약탈 대상도 아니다. 그래서 그들이 어제 손에 넣은 이 새 함선에 있던 모든 어린 아이들과 성노예들은 제각기 적합한 곳으로 보내졌다. 하지만 욘두 우돈타는 갈 곳이 없어 남아 있었다.

자신의 벨트 버클을 풀어내리려던 입은 빙글거리며 매력적으로 웃고 있었지만 그 진홍색 눈에는 분명 아무 감흥이 없었다. 보아하니 악튜란 말은 알지 못하는 것 같고, 아마 어릴적부터 노예로서 살았다면 제 모국어는 거진 잊었을 테고 공용어도 성노예로서 살아가는 데에 필요한 만큼만 알고 있을 게 뻔했다. 이런 녀석을 라바저 용병선에서 대체 어떤 역할에 앉혀야 한담?

“함장님.”

라바저 함선에서 주치의를 맡고 있는 욤 행성 출신의 에먼은 평소에도 말 수가 거의 없고, 표정이 없는 사내였다. 오늘따라 우주를 닮은 에먼의 짙은 남색빛 피부가 불빛에 어둡게 빛이 났다. 스타카르는 장부와 한참 씨름하고 있던 걸 한쪽 옆으로 밀어놓고 에먼에게도 술을 한 잔 건넸다. 바깥에서는 단원들이 승리에 도취해 부어라 마셔라 왁자지껄한 소리가 들려왔다. 마음 같아선 그냥 다 던져버리고 저 틈바구니에 끼어 내일이 오는 줄도 모르게 술을 잔뜩 들이키고 싶었지만 그럴 수는 없었다. 한 집단이 어느 정도 규모가 생겨 궤도에 오르게 되고, 그 안에서 어느 정도 지위에 오르게 되면 갖가지 전략이나 정치 및 행정적인 문제, 그리고 재정적인 문제들에 시간을 잡아먹히는 수밖에 없게 되어 있었다. 집단이란 게 알아서 저절로 유지되고 굴러가는 게 아니었으므로. 하지만 점점 더 라바저의 몸집이 커져감에 따라 장부 정리 문제는 다른 이에게 전담을 시켜야 겠다는 생각이 들고 있었다. 단지 단원들은 대부분 싸움에만 특화된 놈들이라, 딱히 이런 세밀하고 꼼꼼한 일을 맡길 적임자가 없다는 게 문제였지만.

“2함대에 엔진도 점검해야 하는데 말이야.”

침묵 속에 술잔만 기울이다가 혼잣말인양 스타카그라 중얼거렸다. 단원들은 용병단을 하나 집어삼켰다며 신이 나 있었지만 사실 어린아이나 성노예를 거래하지 않는 라바저로서는 그건 딱히 돈 되는 일이라기 보다는 돈이 드는 일이었다. 라바저는 그런 전형적인 해적일보다는, 현상 수배라든가 혹은 정기적인 손님들로부터 들어오는 의뢰 건으로 수입을 올리는 사업체에 더 가까웠다. 이번 일도 마찬가지였다. 그들이 포획한 용병선은 물론 신형인데다가 얼마간의 재물도 싣고는 있었지만 그닥 좋은 정비공을 두지 않고 있었는지 내부 엔진은 상태가 영 시원찮아 팔아먹더라도 좋은 값을 받아먹기는 어려울게 뻔했을 뿐더러 어찌나 많은 어린 전투노예들과 성노예들이 용병선에 타고 있었던지 녀석들을 제 갈곳으로 돌려놓는 데 드는 비용도 만만찮게 들어갈 터였다. 그렇다고 해서 그들이 점령한 용병단이 딱히 현금 유동성이 좋은 녀석들도 아니었고. 속사정을 훤히 알고 있는 에먼은 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그 센타우리안, 어쩌실 거에요?”

“…좀 어때?”

“성노예들 상태야 다 그렇죠 뭐. 그래도 약같은 건 안 했어요. 말은 안 하는데 공용어를 알아는 듣는 거 같고. 성질머리는 있는 게 분명한데 불리하다고 생각한건지 뭔지 고분고분해요.”

스타카르는 고개를 끄덕이며 다시 술잔을 기울였다. 보통 이런 일이 있으면 얼마간의 먹고 살만한 유닛을 쥐어주고 가까운 행성에 내려놓거나 하는 게 대부분이었다. 라바저는 어린아이나 성노예는 거래하지 않는다는 나름의 도덕적 원칙이 있을 뿐 그렇다고 해서 자선 단체는 아니었으니까. 하지만 이번에는 그렇게 하기엔 센타우리안이라는 게 걸렸다. 얼마 못 가 금방 다시 누군가에게 붙잡혀 성노예로 팔려갈 게 뻔했다. 그걸 알고도 우리는 녀석을 그냥 내려놓고 가는 게 맞는 걸까? 하지만 그렇다고 라바저 용병선에 계속 군식구로 끌고 다닐 수도 없는 노릇이었다.

“라바저로 만들까?”

“…센타우리안을요?”

“이런 일 할 녀석도 필요는 하니까.”

스타카르는 책상 한켠에 밀려나있는 각종 서류들과 장부를 톡톡 두들기며 말했다. 에먼은 잠시 함장의 말을 곱씹어보다가 되물었다.

“그래도 우린 일단 용병이잖아요.”

그리고 욘두 우돈타는 테란인보다도 약하고 추위에도 약한 센타우리안이었다. 피부색과 묘하게 배색을 이루는 선홍색 눈동자 때문에 성노예로 팔려가는 삶이 대부분인 센타우리안을 용병으로 만들자는 얘기는 좀 당황스러운 구석이 있었다. 하지만 스타카르는 저를 빤히 쳐다보던 눈빛에 두려움보다는 호기심과 경계심이 기민하게 서려 있었던 게 상당히 인상적이라 생각했다.

“뭐, 사격이라도 가르치면 되지 않겠어?”


	2. 스타카르 오고드

이상한 사람. 욘두에게 스타카르 함장은 이상한 사람이었다. 왜냐하면 자신에게 뭔가를 주기만 했을 뿐, 그 값을 받아가려 하지 않았으니까. 먹을 것을 주고, 입을 것을 주고, 잠자리를 주었다. 의사의 돌봄을 받게 해줬고 의사는 치료가 끝나면 제 곁에 붙어 악튜란 말을 가르쳤다. 하지만 한 달이 다 되어 가도록 아무도, 스타카르 함장 뿐만 아니라 이 함선의 그 누구도 자신과 섹스를 하러 오지 않았다.

몸에 있던 상처들이 다 아물었을 무렵, 그리고 공용어로 좀 더 많은 말을 할 줄 알게 되고 악튜란 말도 제법 알아들을 만치 되었을 즈음에는 석 달이 지나 있었다. 그쯤에는 이미 함선의 면면들과 선내 지리를 어느정도 익히게 된 뒤였다. 하지만 여전히, 함선의 그 누구도 자신과 섹스를 하러 오지 않았다.

그래서였다. 라바저 함선에 오르게 된 지 석 달 반. 불침번을 제외한 대부분의 라바저 대원들이 잠든 시각 욘두는 조용히 자기 방을 빠져나왔다. 거기까지는 언제나와 같았다. 기본적으로 욘두는 제 방에서 잘 나오지 않았고, 오직 불침번을 서는 최소한의 인원만을 남기고 모두가 잠든 밤 시간에만 조용히 돌아다녔으니까. 간혹 라바저 대원들과 마주치는 일도 있었지만 다들 욘두를 쓱 훑어보기만 하곤 그냥 벽에 달린 장식물을 마주친듯 지나쳤다. 아주 나중에야 욘두는 제가 방문을 나설 적에 걸치던 겉옷이 스타카르의 옛날 외투를 고쳐 만든 것이라는 걸 알았고, 대원들은 그저 자신의 옷깃에 달려 있는 초대 라바저 문양을 보고 제가 어디있건 괜찮다고 생각했던 거란 걸 알았다. 하지만 어쨌든 당시에는 그저 아무도 자신을 귀찮게 하지 않는 것에 만족할 뿐이었다. 어차피 계급에 따라 갈 수 있는 구역과 갈 수 없는 구역이 명확히 나뉘어 있었고, 잠겨 있거나 코드를 입력해야 들어갈 수 있는 곳에 굳이 들어가려 하지 않았기 때문에 문제 없이 돌아다닐 수 있나 생각할 뿐이었다. 게다가 복도 곳곳에 감시 카메라가 달려 있었으니까 제가 어딜 가는지는 이미 라바저의 손바닥 안이었으니 말썽을 일으키는 일은 아니라고 생각했다. 하지만 그날은 정처없이 되는대로 발걸음을 옮기던 평소와는 달랐다. 욘두는 스타카르가 매일 밤 늦게까지 함장실에서 일한다는 걸 잘 알고 있었고, 또 그의 방이 어디인지도 알고 있었다. 함장 쿼터로 향하는 길에 별다른 잠금 장치가 없다는 사실도.

그래서 그날 밤 늦게 일을 마치고 자기 방에 돌아온 스타카르는 제 침대에 앉아 저를 기다리고 있던 욘두를 마주쳤던 것이다.

낮에는 제 방 바깥으로는 한 발자국도 나가지 않는다는 것도 잘 알고 있었고, 밤마다 함선 내부를 돌아다니는 것도 알고 있었다. 하지만 대부분의 시간을 기기실에서 엔진 소리를 듣고 앉아있을 뿐인데다가 지난 석 달간 에먼이 달라붙어 먹이고 입혔더니 이제 겨우 좀 생기있어 보이게 되었고, 공용어를 읽고 쓰는 법이나 간단한 셈법에 익숙해지기 시작한 터라 아직은 그냥 다른 라바저들과 어울리는 대신 혼자 시간을 보내게 그냥 두었던 것이다. 하지만 이런 건 조금도 예상하지 못했었다.

스타카르는 한동안 말없이 문가에 서서 욘두를 바라보았다. 인기척을 느꼈을 때 꺼내들었던 무기가 아직 손에 들린 채였다. 욘두는 스타카르가 자신을 공격할 뻔 했거나 말거나 흥미 없다는 듯이 남의 침대에 앉아 스타카르를 빤히 볼 뿐이었다. 성노예들에 대한 취급이 늘 그렇듯 옷가지라고는 하나도 가진 것 없이 알몸에 잔뜩 마른 몸이었던 녀석이 조금 살도 붙고 제대로 입혀놓고 나니 더 어린애 같아보인다는 생각이 들었다. 아마 그래서 저도 모르게 꼬마야 라는 말이 입에서 나왔는지도 모를 일이었다.

“꼬마야, 그런 식으로 남들 놀래키면 못 써.”

무기를 다시 허리의 벨트에 고정시키며 스타카르가 툴툴거리자 욘두는 말귀를 알아먹었는지 못 알아먹었는지 분간도 가지 않는 표정으로 물끄러미 저를 응시할 뿐이었다. 스타카르는 제가 뭐라 하든 간에 저 좋을대로 남의 침대에 앉아있기만 하는 욘두의 진홍색 눈동자를 등진 채 겉옷을 벗어 옷걸이에 걸었다. 물론 그러고 나자 더 이상 할 게 없었다. 그는 잠을 자러 제 방에 온 것이었는데, 남이 제 침대에 앉아 있었으니까.

“난 이제 좀 자야겠으니까 그만-“

나가라는 말은 마저 입에서 나오지 못했다. 왜냐하면 그가 입을 열기가 무섭게 욘두가 자리에서 일어나 옷을 벗기 시작했기 때문이었다. 하루종일 일에 지쳐 있었던 스타카르는 잠시 눈 앞에서 벌어지는 상황에 아무 말도 하지 못한 채 그대로 서 있었다. 얼굴에는 ‘너 대체 뭐하는거냐?’하는 물음이 잔뜩 찌푸린 인상과 함께 덕지덕지 붙어 있었지만 욘두 우돈타에게는 그게 아무런 신호도 되지 못하는 것 같았다. 도리어 스타카르의 침묵을 어떤 긍정적 허가로 받아들인건지 뭔지 그에게 다가와 벨트에 손을 얹고 무릎을 꿇으려 했다.

“그만둬.”

그의 목소리에 전에 없이 엄하고 거스를 수 없는 차가운 구석이 있어 욘두는 잠시 멈칫했다. 왜 그가 거절하는지 이해할 수 없었다. 왜 그가 자신에게서 섹스를 원하지 않는지도 이해할 수 없었다. 욘두의 진홍색 눈에 혼란이 잔뜩 담긴 걸 보자 스타카르는 화가 치미는 걸 느꼈다. 왜 우주에는 성노예 같은 게 있어야 하는 걸까. 왜 일생의 대부분의 시간을 남들이 원하면 원하는대로 몸을 내주는 것 밖에 해본 게 없는 삶이 존재해야 하는 걸까. 스타카르는 악튜란 어로 낮게 욕을 중얼중얼대며 제 침대로 성큼 다가가 바닥에 아무렇게나 널부러진 옷가지를 홱 낚아채 욘두에게 던지다시피 돌려주었다.

욘두는 그가 건넨 옷을 엉겁결에 받아 끌어안고 우두커니 선 채 스타카르를 쳐다보았다. 그는 뭔가를 낮고 날카로운 어조로 중얼거리며 자신 쪽은 보고 싶지 않다는 듯이 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 다른쪽 벽을 보고 서선 이리저리 서성이더니, 홱하니 방을 나가버렸다.

대체 왜 나랑 섹스하기 싫어하는 걸까. 지금껏 저를 찾았으면 찾았지, 거절하는 사람은 없었는데. 내가 생긴 게 마음에 안 드나? 내가 파란 색이어서 싫은 걸까? 아니면 눈이 빨간 색이어서? 내가 너무 나이가 많아서 마음에 들지 않는 걸까?

욘두는 곰곰이 기억을 되짚어보았다. 사람들이 저를 덜 찾기 시작할 수록 스스로는 좋다고 생각했지만 남들이 덜 찾기 시작하는데는 다 이유가 있을 거였다. 그리고 그러고보니 일반 단원들이 돌려가며 쓰던 걸 높은 사람들이 찾는 일은 없었다. 모르긴 몰라도 이 커다란 함선의 함장이니 누구든 원하는 상대를 얼마든지 꼽을 수 있을 테지. 그새 옷을 입는 게 익숙해졌던지, 맨살에 와닿는 쿼터 안의 공기가 차갑고 무겁게 느껴져왔다. 희미한 램프 불빛에 제 몸이 어스름한 푸른 빛으로 빛나는 걸, 그리고 몸 구석 구석에 남들이 남겨놓은 이런 저런 흔적들이 처음으로 새삼스레 눈에 들어왔다. 그렇구나. 아무도 나와 섹스하고 싶어하지 않는 건, 내가 더 이상 그럴 가치가 없기 때문이구나. 그럼 나는 이제 어떻게 하면 좋을까. 욘두는 손을 뻗어 제 왼편 날갯죽지를 더듬었다. 낙인이 찍힌 곳이었다. 소유주가 바뀌게 되면 기존의 낙인은 다시 불로 지져 뭉개버린 뒤 그 위에 새 낙인을 찍는 식이었다. 몇 번이나 소유주가 바뀌었던 욘두의 낙인은 그리 깔끔하지도 못했고 그 부근의 살갗이 죄다 화상으로 얼룩덜룩 짓뭉개져 있었다. 누가 보더라도 새것과는 아주 거리가 먼 몸이었다.

새벽녘이 다 되어가도록 스타카르는 방으로 돌아오지 않았다. 욘두는 한참동안 우두커니 그의 방에 서 있다가 주섬주섬 옷을 다시 꿰어입고 바깥이 부산스러워지기 전에 제 방으로 돌아갔다.

* * *

한참동안 두 사람은 아무 일 없었던 듯이 행동했다. 스타카르는 저녁마다 욘두에게 장부 관리나 사격을 가르쳐줬지만 그게 다였다. 둘 간에 일 외의 대화란 없었고, 욘두는 여전히 대부분의 낮 시간을 제 방에서 보냈다. 그렇게 또 두어달 지나갈 무렵, 욘두는 바깥에서 들려오는 소란에 잠에서 깼다. 용병선이니 만큼 이런 저런 일에 늘상 휘말리게 마련이었지만 함선 자체가 폭격이라도 맞은 양 이렇게 기우뚱 할 정도의 일은 좀처럼 없던 일이었다. 욘두는 곧장 침대에서 내려와 이제는 제 살갗마냥 익숙해진 라바저 코트에 팔을 쑤셔넣고 테이저 건을 집어들었다. 다시 한 번 굉음과 함께 함선 전체가 흔들렸고 이번에는 조종실에 무슨 문제가 생겼는지 기울어진 상태가 그대로 유지됐다. 평상시라면 복도 벽이었을 것을 바닥처럼 짚고 걸어나가자 바깥은 아수라장이었다.

이미 귀에 딱지가 내려앉을 만큼 스타카르에게 누누이 들어온 터라 욘두는 접근전에서는 저에게 좋을 점이 하나도 없다는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 그래서 재빨리 난장판을 피해 뒤쪽으로 돌아나갔다. 중간에 몇몇의 적들을 마주치긴 했지만 스타카르가 가르쳐준 대로 상대의 머리를 겨누고 쏘는 것은 그리 어려운 일이 아니었다. 오히려 처음으로 사람을 죽였는데도 별 느낌이 없었기 때문에 그 점이 혼란스러웠을 뿐이었다. 함선의 후미로 향하며 얼핏 창밖으로 보기로는 상대방의 함선은 라바저의 것보다 두 배는 더 컸고, 선체에 쇠사슬 갈고리를 쏘아 끌어당겨진 채였다. 그리고 그 다리를 통해 수많은 적들이 라바저 함선으로 쏟아져 들어오고 있었다. 다른 대원들이 (그리고 어디에선가 스타카르가) 전방에서 싸우는 소리가 점점 더 자신이 있는 함선 후미로 가까워져 오는 걸 들으며 욘두는 오는 길에 무기실에서 꺼내온 폭발물을 가지고 비상 탈출용 포드에 올라탔다. 뭔가를 조종해본 적은 단 한 번도 없었지만, 어차피 방법은 이것 밖에 없었던 데다가 탈출용 포드 같은 작은 비행체라면 그럭저럭 조종할 수 있겠거니 하고 막연하게 생각한 부분도 있었다. 한동안 이런저런 버튼과 레버들을 돌려보다가 대충 전진과 후진, 그리고 조종 방향을 조절하는 법 정도만 익힌 욘두는 곧장 적의 함선으로 향했다. 예상대로 다들 라바저 함선 침략에 총력을 기울이고 있어서 조그만 탈출용 포드 따위가 접근하는 것은 알지도 못했다. 욘두는 반대편으로 빙 돌아 적의 함선 옆면, 엔진실이 있을 법한 부근에 폭발물을 설치했고, 다시 라바저 함선으로 향했다.

미숙한 운전 실력과 타이밍 미스 때문에 라바저 함선에 다다르기 전에 폭탄이 터지는 바람에 욘두가 탔던 탈출용 포드는 폭발에 반쯤 휘말렸지만 결과는 좋았다. 욘두가 다시 눈을 떴을 때는 라바저 함선의 제 방 침대였고, 곁에는 스타카르가 앉아 있었다. 그리고 바깥에서는 승리에 도취한 술판이 벌어지고 있는 소리가 들려왔다. 욘두는 몇 번 눈을 깜빡이다가 다시 눈을 감았다. 멀찍이서 들려오는 승리를 자축하는 소리가 마음 한 구석의 꺼림칙한 기억을 들쑤셨다. 빈 술잔을 부지런히 치우며 용병들 사이를 맨발로 뛰어다니던 전투노예 시절이 떠올랐다.

“조종간은 잡아 본 적도 없는 놈이 겁도 없이.”

마른 입술에 스타카르가 물잔을 대어주며 혼잣말인지, 혼내는 것인지 알 수 없는 말을 중얼거렸다. 욘두는 말없이 물을 받아 마셨다.

“폭탄도 만져본 적 없으면서. 대체 무슨 생각이었어?”

욘두는 물끄러미 천장만 쳐다보았다. 마치 말하는 법을 잊어버린 기분이었다. 무슨 생각이었더라. 왜 그렇게 간절했더라. 생각에 빠질 틈도 없이 답이 떠올랐다. 그야, 집을 잃을 수는 없다는 생각이 들었기 때문이었다. …만일 이 곳을 제 집으로 불러도 된다면의 얘기겠지만. 그래서 욘두는 아무런 대답도 하지 않고 이불 속으로 조금 파고들었다. 숨기라도 하려는 것처럼. 하지만 스타카르는 욘두의 표정만 봐도 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 있는 사람 같았다.

“라바저스는 갈 곳 없는 녀석들이 모여 만든 집이야. 그러니까 너도 얼마든지 여기 있을 자격이 있어. 알겠냐?”

달래듯이 머리를 토닥이는 손길에, 욘두는 눈에 맺힌 눈물이 흐르지 않고 날아가 버리기라도 했으면 하는 심정으로 눈을 빠르게 깜빡이며 고개를 끄덕였다.

* * *

욘두 우돈타에게 있어 스타카르 오고드는 마치 세상의 전부 같았다. 그는 욘두에게 읽고 쓰는 법 외에도 장부를 관리하거나, 총을 쏘거나, 몇 가지 다른 무기들을 다루는 법, 접근전에서의 체술을 가르쳐줬을 뿐만 아니라 여러 폭약이나 비행체를 조종하는 법, 몇가지 우주에서 널리 통용되는 언어들을 가르쳐준 사람이기도 했다. 그리고 그녀에게 처음으로, 집이라는 것이 어떤 것인지를 알려준 사람이었다.

라바저에 모여 있는 대원들은 전부 그런 식으로 그가 그러모은 갈 곳 없던 녀석들이라는 걸 알기까지는 얼마 걸리지 않았다. 처음에는 그저 어디 골방에 틀어박혀 장부 정리만 하는 약골인 줄 알았더니 적의 함선을 폭약으로 날려버리는 배짱 큰 녀석이었다며 다들 금방 마음을 열고 욘두를 받아들였으니까. 욘두로써는 누군가에게 이렇게 환대를 받아본 것도, 어딘가의 일원으로 받아들여져본 것도 처음이었고, 이 모든 것은 고스란히 스타카르에 대한 감사함으로 돌아갔다. 우연찮은 기회에 센타우리안의 고향 행성은 파괴 되었으며, 그 숫자는 얼마 남지 않은 종족이고, 그마저도 대부분 성노예로 거래되고 있다는 걸 알게 되었을 때에는 더더욱. 그리고 그때 쯤에는 어렴풋이 노예가 무엇인지에 대해서도 깨닫고 있었다. 자신이 이제 자유민이라는 점에 대해서는 별 자각이 없었지만.

“스타카르.”

늦은 시간이었지만 욘두의 예상대로 스타카르는 업무실에 있었다. 그는 일에 열중한 채 고개도 들지 않고 그저 손짓으로 제 앞자리를 가리켰다. 늘 그랬듯이 욘두는 그 자리에 앉아 잠시간 스타카르가 일을 마무리하기를 기다렸다. 그리고 그 짧은 순간에, 또다시 수천번도 더 했던 생각에 다시 잠겼다. 이 사람은 왜 나에게 친절할까. 이 사람은 왜 나에게 다정하지. 나를 그냥 팔아버리는 게 더 좋은 일이었을 텐데. 왜 그러지 않았지. 내가 뭘 어떻게 잘 했길래 우주는 나를 이런 사람의 손바닥 위에 내려놓아주었을까.

“무슨 일이지?”

말을 해야 하는데, 말이 나오지 않았다. L-24 성운을 지나는 대가로 센트럴이 매년 요구하는 통행료의 값이 갑자기 훌쩍 올라버렸다고. 우리에게는 그걸 지불할 유동 유닛이 없다는 얘기가 나오지 않았다. 장부를 관리한지 일 년이 다 되어가는 욘두야말로 그게 무슨 의미인지 제일 잘 알았다. 요즘들어 제법 몸집이 커진 라바저스를 견제하려는 센트럴의 얼토당토 않은 요구라는 걸. 일부러 스타카르를 곤란하게 만들려는 정적들의 정치 술수라는 걸. 그에게 이 이야기를 한다 한들, 뾰족한 수는 없다는 걸.

“…아무 일도요. 그냥 와봤어요.”

“싱겁기는. 4함대 엔진은?”

“두 시간 전에 정비 마치고 출발했어요.”

스타카르는 잘 되었다는 듯이 고개를 한참 끄덕이며 다시 일에 골몰했다. 둘은 간간이 일 얘기를 주고 받았고 그렇게 한 시간 가까이 흘렀을 무렵, 시간을 확인한 스타카르는 대뜸 어린 애들은 일찍 자야 하는 거라며 업무실에서 욘두를 거의 쫓아내다시피 내보내려 했다.

“너 또 어디 무기실이나 엔진실 가지 말고 바로 씻고 자라.”

“네에.”

“아 그리고,”

“왜요?”

“정말 별 일 없어?”

“없다니까요.”

별일 아니었다. 센트럴의 고위 간부 중 자신을 눈독들이지 않는 녀석을 손에 꼽아야 할 지경이었으니까. 그냥 별 일 아니었다. 욘두 우돈타에게는 갑자기 라바저스에게 부과된 통행료 50만 유닛 (그것도 함선 당)을 스타카르가 어떤 존재하지 않는 우주의 마법을 부려 만들어내는 것 보다는, 자신이 몇 명과 섹스를 하고 마는 게 더 합리적이라고 생각했을 뿐이었다. 그들은 어차피 자신의 푸른 살결에 열광했고, 진홍색 눈동자에 온통 취해 있었으며, 욘두는 제가 어떻게 웃고, 어떻게 눈짓하고, 어떻게 몸을 놀리면 상대방이 만족하는지 잘 알고 있었다.

“그래? 내가 만일 네 몸만 홀랑 집어 먹고 면세를 내려주지 않으면 어쩔 테냐?”

“누가 면세 조건을 거래한다고 했죠? 난 화대는 현금으로만 받아요. 선불로.”

“오호라. 그래서 값은?”

“한 시간에 50만 유닛. 애널은 100만이요. 여럿이서 하려면 추가금은 별도.”

연기가 짙은 시가를 태우며, 센트럴의 고위 간부는 눈앞에 선 욘두를 머리 끝부터 발끝까지 훑어보며 입맛을 다시곤 웃었다. 스타카르가 어디서 아주 물건을 주웠구나 싶었다. 이미 라바저스에 금액은 함선 당 50만 유닛으로 매겨진 한, 이제 와서 면세를 내려주면 도리어 센트럴의 체면이 서지 않는다. 그걸 알고 하는 건지, 아니면 그저 몸만 팔리고 본전도 못 건질 걸 걱정한 건지 센타우리안 주제에 고작 테이저 건 하나 들고 센트럴에 들어온 이 욘두 우돈타라는 녀석은 지금 ‘네 주머니에서 나온 내 화대로 네가 부과하는 통행료는 내도록 하지’라고 제안하고 있었다. 어차피 그에게는 몇백만, 몇천만 유닛조차 별 것 아닌 돈이었으니 나쁠 것 하나 없는 얘기였다.

“맹랑한 년이야. 어디 한 번 값어치 하나 보자.”

* * *

 

타인의 손길이 몸에 닿는 것이 싫다는 생각이 든 것은 처음이었다. 아니, 늘 이런 기분이었지만 이게 ‘싫다’는 것이라는 걸 안 건 처음이었다. 지금껏 자신이 어떻게 그렇게 오랜 시간을 성노예로 살아왔는지 알 수 없을 만큼, 상대방의 눈길을 피해 시계를 힐끔거릴 적마다, 시간은 미칠듯이 더디게 흐르고 있었다. 아무런 배려도 전희도 없이 그저 본인의 리듬에 맞춰서 들락날락거리는 성기가 일으키는 마찰은 뜨겁고 아리기만 했고 욘두는 몇 번이나 눈을 감고 다른 생각에 빠져들기 위해 애썼다. 예를 들자면 스타카르를 떠올린다든지. 그래. 상대방이 스타카르라고 생각한다면, 그런다면 한결 나았다. 비록 그와는 자본 적이 없었지만 확신할 수 있었다. 적어도 그는 이렇게 무신경하게 나를 대하지 않을 거라고. 이렇게 아프게 내 허리를 움켜쥐지도 않을 거고, 내 머리칼을 잡고 숨도 쉬지 못하게 오랄을 시키지도 않을 거라고. 적어도 이런 식은 아닐 거라고 확신할 수 있었다.

그래서, 그래서였다. 이유도 모르면서 남들에게 숨겼던 노예의 인장이나, 몸의 이런 저런 흉터들을 자신을 그저 하나의 육체 덩어리로만 보는 생판 처음 보는 이들에게 몸을 내맡기고도 제정신일 수 있었던 것은. 그들에게 기꺼이 몸 따위를 내주고, 통행료 문제를 해결하는 게 아무렇지도 않다고 생각할 수 있었던 것은 그래서였다. 스타카르는 자신에게 이러지 않을 거니까. 그는 결코 자신에게 이러지 않을 테니까. 물론 어디까지나 그가 자신 같은 것에게 흥미라도 보여 자주기라도 한다면의, 아무 만일의 만일의 이야기이겠지만, 그렇다 해도 그는 그러지 않을 테니까.

그렇게 한 사람은 두 사람이 되고, 세 사람이 되고, 곧 네 사람이 되었다. 허리를 잡히면 잡히는대로, 머리칼이 잡히면 잡히는대로, 그저 입안에 들어오는 걸 빨고, 핥고, 한 손으로는 누구의 것인지도 모를 성기를 애무하고, 아래로는 두 사람을 한꺼번에 버겁게 받아내면서, 그저 시간이 흐르기만을, 이 순간이 끝나기 만을 속으로 천천히 초를 세며 욘두는 스타카르를 떠올렸다. 만일 그라면, 상대가 스타카르 오고드라면 나를 이렇게 다룬다고 해도 좋을텐데.

“발정난 년 같으니, 조이는 것좀 봐-“

하반신은 아래서 쳐올리는 사람들 때문에 하반신대로 흔들리고, 상체는 머리칼을 붙들고 무작정 허릿짓을 해대는 사람의 오럴을 받아내느라 윽윽 거리는 신음을 목구멍으로 삼키는 가운데 조금이라도 손이 느려질듯 하면 누군가가 엉덩이와 허리를 스팽킹하며 손목을 아프게 틀어쥐었다. 몇 번째 입안 사정인지 모를 정액을 삼키다 못해 기침과 함께 입안에 남아있던 정액을 뱉어내자 곧장 새로운 이의 성기가 입안에 들어왔다. 이제는 턱이 아릴듯 했고 하반신은 이미 여러 명의 정액과 애액으로 무릎까지 미끌거리고 있었다.

“어디 더 울어봐 이년아-“

사실은 하반신에는 불타는 듯한 욱신거림 밖에는 더 이상 느껴지지 않고 있었지만 이 사람들을 만족시키지 못하면 화대를 다시 빼앗기거나, 혹은 온전히 센트럴을 빠져나가지 못하게 될 것임을 잘 알기에 욘두는 입 한가득 성기를 문 채 쾌락에 젖어 어쩔 줄 모르는 듯이 신음소리를 내었다. 어차피 어려운 일은 아니었다. 그저 오랜만의 일이라 생소하게 느껴질 뿐, 열 세살 적부터 늘 해오던 일이었으니까. 어려울 것도, 힘들 것도 없었다. 그저 속으로는 스타카르를 떠올리기만 하면 되었다. 그를 곤경에 처하게 하고 싶지 않다는 생각도.

“시발, 센타우리안은 이 맛이라니까.”

두어시간 뒤 비로소 욘두를 놓아준 이들은 그녀가 잠시 침대에 홀로 뻗어 있도록 내버려 둔 뒤 저들끼리 시가를 태우며 키득거렸다. 그들은 만족감과 쾌락으로 기분 좋게 지쳐 있었고, 욘두에게 필요한 만큼 있다 가라고 자리를 하나 둘 떴지만 욘두는 그들이 모두 사라지자 마자 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 옷을 차곡 차곡 꿰어 입기 시작했다. 다리 사이에 질펀한 정액과 애액들은 시트로 대충 닦아 내기만 했고, 욕실에서는 세수만 간단하게 했을 뿐, 샤워 시설은 이용하지 않았다. 한시라도 빨리 센트럴을 벗어나고 싶었으니까.

* * *

 

그렇게 간단한 일이었다. 센트럴의 통행료 문제도. 카둔 지역의 무기 거래 인가도, 로름의 엔진 수리비도. 그런 식으로 간단했다. 장부는 어차피 욘두가 전부 관리하고 있었고, 어떤 일에 정확히 얼마를 지불했는가는 스타카르가 굳이 알지 않아도 되는 세부 내역에 불과했으니까. 다리를 한 번 벌려주기만 하면, 얼마든지 라바저스에 더 안전하고 빠른 항로와, 더 질 좋은 무기와, 더 값싸고 성능 좋은 엔진을 제공할 수 있었다. 스타카르가 아껴 마지 않는, 그가 만든 이 집을 얼마든지 윤택하게 할 수 있었다. 욘두에게는 그저 간단한 셈 문제였다.

하지만 스타카르 오고드는 그렇게 생각하지 않았다.

“우돈타. 내 업무실로 따라와.”

여느 때처럼 다른 대원들과 저녁을 들고 있던 중이었다. 욘두는 전에 없이 차가운 얼굴로, 제 인사를 받아주지도 않고, 그리고 무엇보다도 평소처럼 꼬맹이라고 부르기는 커녕 욘두라고 부르지도 않고 저를 무섭게 호출하는 불호령에 무슨 일인가 싶어 다른 대원들을 쓱 둘러보았지만 그네들도 아는 게 없는지 그저 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이었다. 그리고 스타카르를 따라 그의 업무실로 들어갔을 때에는, 더 큰 분노를 마주해야 했다.

“스타카르?”

“너 대체 뭐 하는 짓이야!”

문을 닫기가 무섭게 스타카르의 호령이 떨어졌다. 그가 그런 식으로 누군가에게 화를 내는 것을 본 건, 오직 적을 향해서이거나, 혹은 라바저의 규율을 어긴 녀석들을 대할 적 뿐만이었기에 욘두는 저도 모르게 얼어붙은 채 문 앞에 굳어 서 있었다.

“…왜 그래요?”

스타카르는 화를 꾹꾹 눌러담고 있는 사람마냥 입을 꾹 다문 채 욘두를 무섭게 쳐다보더니, 고개를 돌려 벽을 보며 숨을 고르고는 자리에 앉았다. 그러고는 콘트롤러를 조작해 영상의 정지 화면을 켰다. 화면에 나오는 것은 세 사람의 센트럴 간부와, 아무것도 입지 않은 욘두 자신이었다. 세 명인걸로 보아 작년이 아닌 올해 일인듯 싶었다. 욘두는 저도 모르게 양 뺨이 화끈거리는 것을 느꼈다. 이유는 알 수 없었지만.

“이게 왜요.”

“이게 왜요? 너 지금 그걸 몰라서 물어?”

“…규율을 어긴 것도 아니잖아요.”

“너 진짜… …이런 적 또 뭐 있어. 당장 다 얘기 해.”

“왜요? 싫어요.”

“너 누가- 누가 이런 짓 하고 다니라고-“

스타카르가 좋아하지 않을 거라는 건, 알고 있었다. 그러니 그에게 숨겼던 거였다. 하지만 그가 왜 싫어하는지까지는 알 수 없었고, 별로 생각하지 않으려 했었다. 하지만 막상 그가 화내는 것을 마주하자, 그가 왜 그토록 싫어하는지 알 수 있어서 눈물이 고였다. 그는 내가 싫은 거야. 내가 여러모로 유용해서 데리고는 있지만, 성노예 같은 더러운 일을 하던 나를 어쩔 수 없이 함선에 태워야 했을 뿐 사실은 내가 싫은 거야. 내가 더럽고 싫어서, 그래서 내가 그런 짓을 한 돈으로 라바저스가 유지되고 있었다는 사실도 화가 나는 거야. 그가 화가 났으니까 이젠 라바저스에도 내가 있을 곳은 없을 거야. 그러니까…

욘두가 정신을 좀 차렸을 땐, 자신은 눈물에 얼굴이 엉망이 된 채 과호흡 상태에 빠져 있었고 곁에서 스타카르가 등을 쓸어주며 진정시키고 있었다. 숨은 진정되었지만 훌쩍임은 오랫동안 가라앉을 줄을 몰랐다. 한참이 지난 뒤에야, 살갗에 눈물이 흐른 자국이 말라붙고 난 뒤에야 욘두는 제가 스타카르의 품에 안겨있다는 걸 알았다. 평생에 느껴본 적 없던 따스함과, 안정감이었다.

“소리질러서 미안하다. 난 너한테 화가 난 게 아니야. 그러니까… 네 몸은 팔라고 있는 게 아니야. 그 누구든 물건처럼 사고 팔라고 있는 게 아니야. 다시는 무슨 일이 있어도 네 몸을 물건 값 지불하듯이 쓰지 마.”

사실은 그의 말 뜻을 제대로 이해할 수 없었지만, 욘두는 그가 더 이상, 아니 처음부터 자신에게 화난 적이 없다는 말에 안심해 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리곤 그제야 그의 옷에서 화약 냄새가 난다는 걸 깨닫고 물었다.

“하루종일 함선에 없었잖아요. 어디 갔다 온 거에요?”

“…별 일 없었어.”

우주 해적 스타카르 오고드의 죄목 및 수배 명령에 센트럴 폭파 죄명이 추가되었다는 것을 안 것은 며칠 후의 일이었다.


	3. 야카 화살

그 뒤로 욘두는 몸을 팔지 않았다. 왜 쉬운 방법이 있는데 굳이 그렇게 해야 하는지는 사실 여전히 이해할 수 없었지만 단지 스타카르가 좋아하지 않는 일이라는 걸 알았기 때문이었다. 하지만 한편으로는 내심 싫은 일을 하지 않아도 된다는 게 마음이 놓이고 있었다. 그래서 욘두는 전보다 좀 더 자주 웃었고, 조금 더 밝아졌으며, 스타카르는 좀더 제 나이에 맞게 행동하는 욘두의 모습을 볼 적 마다 의미모를 미소를 보여주었다. 그리고 욘두는 그것으로 충분하다고 생각했다. 그래서 스타카르가 남들 앞에서는 자신이 평범한 사이보그 정도로 보이도록 검정색 렌즈를 착용하게 하고, 이름도 욘두 대신 우돈타라는 잘 알려지지 않았던 성만을 사용하게 할 적에도, 추위에 약하다곤 하지만 굳이 몇 겹이나 되는 옷을 껴입어 여자라는게 티나지 않게 하도록 할 적에도 별 생각없이 그저 그의 말에 따르는 것에서 기쁨을 찾고 있었다.

그렇게 일 년 정도 흘렀을 때, 라바저스가 함정에 빠지는 일이 벌어졌다. 좀 더 정확히는, 스타카르 오고드가 함정에 빠진 셈이었다. 새롭게 급부상한 세력에서, 공고하게 영향력을 다진 세력으로 커나가는 라바저스는 그들 나름의 우주 해적 일 외에도 남들이 걸어오는 싸움과 현상금의 표적이 되는 일에 종종 치이곤 했지만 이번에는 여러모로 상황이 좋지 못했다. 비록 지원군이 오고는 있었지만 결국 스타카르와 에먼, 욘두 세 사람이 모두 현상금을 노리던 다른 해적들에게 붙들려 갇힌 신세가 되었으니까.

그리고 불행히도, 스타카르의 현상금에 내걸린 조건은 ‘생포에 한함’이 아니었다. 그렇기에 그가 과다출혈로 정신을 잃고, 환부는 감염되어 죽어가고 있을 때에도 해적들은 전혀 신경쓰지 않았다. 그저 살아있던 죽던 내버려뒀을 뿐이었다. 에먼이 아무리 애원해도 그들은 들은 체도 하지 않고 저들끼리의 자축 파티를 벌이며 스타카르 오고드의 목과 살아 생전에 만져볼 수 있으리라 생각치 못했던 어마어마한 유닛을 교환하러 가는 항로를 타고 있을 뿐이었다.

“에먼.”

“…미안하다. 명색이 의사지만 의약품도 아무것도 없이는 할 수 있는 게 없어. 지원군이 올 때까지 대장이 버티길 바라는 수밖에…”

“지금부터 내가 하는 일, 아무에게도 절대로 얘기하지 마. 대장한테는 특히.”

욘두는 감금실 문을 지키고 있던 녀석 둘에게 다가가 우두머리를 만나게 해달라고 얘기했다. 물론 지난 몇 시간 동안 물 한 컵과 항생제를 거의 빌다시피 했던 에먼의 요청처럼 대번에 코웃음과 함께 거절당했지만 욘두의 차분하고 침착한 태도에 조금 놀란 반응이었다. 욘두는 잠시 조용히 서 있다가 한쪽 눈의 렌즈를 벗었다. 선홍빛 눈동자가 드러나고, 저들이 마주하고 있는 게 라바저스 잔챙이 사이보그가 아니라, 한때 스타카르 오고드가 수중에 갖고 있다는 소문이 파다했던 센타우리안이라는 걸 알게 되자 그들은 곧장 욘두를 자신들의 우두머리에게로 데려갔다.

“마실 수 있는 물 한 컵과 항생제를 줘.”

“내가 왜 그래야 하지? 그냥 이대로 널 따먹으면 그만인데 말이야.”

“현상금 목록 다시 확인해 봐. 욘두로 검색해보면 알 거야.”

우두머리는 패드를 슬쩍 확인하고는 혀를 찼다. 욘두. 소속 라바저스. 종족 센타우리안. 현상금 8천만 유닛. 생포에 한함. 그의 눈앞에 있는 센타우리안 여자 목에 걸린 현상금 (오직 살아있을 경우에 한하는)은 암시장에서 센타우리안들이 거래되는 금액보다 훨씬 높았고, 그녀의 요구를 들어주지 않는다면 아마 자결하여 현상금도 뭣도 챙기지 못할 게 분명했다.

“좋아. 들어주지. 하지만 후불이야.”

* * *

 

누군가와 섹스를 한다는 것 자체가 실로 오랜만의 일이었다. 욘두는 다시는 몸을 팔지 않겠다고 스타카르에게 했던 약속을 속으로 삼키며 그들을 받아들였다. 처음에는 우두머리 한 명이었지만 몇 시간 지나지 않아 그가 지칠만큼 만족하고 나자 곧 다른 녀석들에게로 던져졌다. 욘두는 그저 이 느린 시간도 결국에는 지나갈거라는 생각과, 감금실에서 죽어가고 있는 스타카르를 떠올리며 버텼다. 제 몸이 대체 뭐가 그렇게 특별나서 너나할 것 없이 센타우리안이라고만 하면 정신이 나간 듯이 달겨드는지는 모르겠지만, 이렇게 유용하게 쓰일 수 있어서 다행이란 생각이 들었다. 한 번에 여섯 씩 상대하는 건 조금 버거웠지만.

다리에 힘이 풀려 무너질 것 같으면 누군가의 손이 허리를 틀어쥐어 다시 엉덩이를 들게 했다. 아래에서 두 사람이 쳐올리고 있었고, 입에도 두 명의 것을 물고 있느라 턱이 아리다 못해 아무 감각이 느껴지지 않았다. 그리고 누군가의 성기를 쥐고 흔드는 양 손이 조금이라도 멈출 것 같으면 누군가가 가슴을 움켜쥐거나, 뺨을 때리거나, 혹은 머리칼을 홱 잡아채었다. 양 허벅지는 이미 허옇게 말라붙은 정액이 겹겹이 내려앉은 위로 애액이 번들거렸고 음부는 쾌락도, 쓰라림도 느끼지 못하게 된 지 오래였다. 그저 그들이 요구하는대로 기계적으로 신음을 내뱉으며 목구멍에 쏟아져들어오는 정액을 삼키고 또 새로운 사람을 맞이했다.

시간이 얼마나 흘렀는지는 모르겠지만, 우두머리를 포함해 열 아홉명의 해적단이 모두 만족스럽게 지쳐 욘두를 홀로 내버려뒀을 무렵에는 정신이 멍해져 있어서, 마치 아득한 안개 속을 헤매는 듯이 아무런 생각도 하지 못할 지경이었다.

“일단 오늘은 감금실로 다시 데려다놔.”

누군가에게 질질 끌려가 다시 감금실에 던져졌을 때에는, 자신을 안아 올리는 에먼의 손길에 조금 정신이 돌아오는 것 같았다. 그리고 십여분 뒤 간수가 물 한 컵과 항생제 한 알을 내어줬을 때에야 제대로 정신이 들었다. 그제야 눈동자를 굴려 스타카르에게 약을 먹이는 에먼을 보며, 언제나 돌조각 마냥 딱딱하던 에먼의 얼굴에 마른 눈물 자국이 한없이 내리앉아 있다는 것도 보였다. 에먼은 한동안 스타카르를 돌보더니, 이내 자신에게 다가왔다. 하지만 아무 말도 없었고, 저를 똑바로 쳐다보는 일도 없었다. 그저 한참동안 한쪽 벽 모서리만 쳐다보다가, 때마침 간수가 던져준 자신의 라바저 단원복을 조용히 다시 입혀줬을 뿐이었다. 욘두는 에먼의 팔을 붙잡았다.

“대장한테는 특히 얘기하지 마.”

* * *

꿈이거나, 열 때문에 환각을 봤다고 하기엔 너무나 생생했다. 분명 렌즈를 벗은 욘두의 선홍색 눈동자를 보았다. 에먼이 물과 함께 자신에게 뭔가를 삼키게 했었다. 서서히 나아가고 있는 감염된 환부를 자극하지 않기 위해 슬며시 피해 물줄기를 등으로 받아내며 스타카르는 생각에 잠겼다. 이상했다. 지원군이 오기까지 하루 반나절. 그 때까지 자신이 살아있었던 것도 이상했다. 에먼이 뛰어난 의사라고는 하지만 맨 손으로 사람을 살릴 수는 없는 노릇이다. 지원을 왔던 5함대의 전투 보고서에도 몇 가지 이상한 구석이 있었다. 이를테면 함선에 있었던 열 아홉명의 해적을 각기 누가 죽였는가에 대한 기록이라던가.

그야, 왜 그런 이상한 점들이 있는가에 대해서는 그리 깊이 생각하지 않아도 가장 그럴싸한 이야기가 눈앞에 선했다. 다른 모든 것들도 그 가설에 빈틈없이 들어맞고 있었다. 예를 들면 욘두의 높은 옷깃 사이로 보라빛 울혈 자국이 언뜻 보였던 점이나, 혹은 에먼이 제 앞에서 말수가 괜히 많아진다는 점 같은 것들이 그러했다. 하지만 스타카르는 그 가설이 도저히 마음에 들지 않았고, 그래서 계속해서 생각했다. 대체 어떤 일이 있었던 것일지를.

그리고 결국에는, 자신이 맨 처음 떠올린 가설 외에는 아무런 다른 일은 없었으리라는 씁쓸한 결론만을 얻었다. 그래서 그날로 그는 일과가 끝날적 마다, 그리고 일하는 틈틈이 도면을 그렸다. 누가 뭘 하고 있는지를 물으면 별 것 아니라는 듯이 그저 신형 무기의 도면이라고 건성으로 대답할 뿐이었다. 그러면 상대방은 늘 스타카르의 기계에 대한 열정에 고개를 절레절레 흔들며 별다른 질문 없이 물러났다. 욘두 우돈타 조차도.

“이번엔 뭘 만든거에요?”

“여기 앉아봐.”

스타카르는 조심스럽게 욘두의 관자놀이에 조그만 칩을 붙였다. 욘두는 이게 뭐냐는 듯한 표정은 지었지만 별다른 말은 하지 않았다. 스타카르는 패드를 들여다보며 칩의 위치를 조금 조정한 뒤 손가락만한 화살을 욘두의 손바닥 위에 올려놓았다.

“이게 뭔데요?”

“움직여볼 수 있겠어?”

관자놀이에 붙은 작은 칩. 그리고 손가락 만한 작은 화살. 일종의 프로토타입이었다. 반시간 정도 노력한 끝에 어설프고 느리지만 화살을 원하는 방향으로는 움직일 수 있게 되자 스타카르는 만족한 듯 싶었다.

“아직은 프로토타입이라고 할 수도 없지. 매커니즘은 좀 더 손봐야겠어. 뇌파만으로는 어려울 것 같군. 음파 센서를 추가하면…“

“휘파람 같은 거요?”

“뭐, 그것도 좋겠지. 아직 사정거리는 10 미터 밖에 안 돼.”

“음. 훈련하는데 시간은 좀 걸릴 것 같지만 좋은데요. 사람마다 편차는 있겠지만 상용화하면,”

“아니, 아니야. 이건 네 거야.”

“…제 거요?”

“그래. 너만 쓸 거야. 총은 빼앗기면 그만이니까. 하지만 네가 부르면 오는 화살은 누가 뺏을래야 뺏을 수도 없지. 음파 센서를 추가하는 게 좋겠군. 사정거리도 넓어질거고, 너는 센타우리안이니까 네가 내는 소리에는 독특한 주파수가 섞여 있어.”

그렇게 ‘부르면 오는 화살’은 어느새 ‘야카’라는 이름이 붙여지고, 조그만한 칩은 이런저런 변형을 거치다가 어느날인가 욘두가 머리에 심어버리는 게 편하겠다고 말한 뒤로는 모호크 같은 형태가 되었다. 야카는 손가락 만한 길이의 조그만했던 프로토타입을 거쳐 팔뚝 만한 기다란 화살이 되었지만 욘두는 일부러 재단사에게 부탁해 조그만 화살들을 코트 옷깃에 끼워놓았다. 스타카르는 처음에는 제대로 날지도 못하는 (야카에 비하자면) 장난감 같은 걸 뭐하러 가지고 다니느냐고 투덜거렸지만 얼마 지나지 않아 작기는 해도 야카와 다름 없이 빠르고 멀리까지 날 수 있는 화살을 새로 만들어주었다.


	4. 콘트락시아

붉은 빛의 꼬리를 그리는 야카 화살을 부리는 센타우리안 라바저에 대한 이야기가 우주에 퍼지는데에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 욘두는 더 이상 검은색 렌즈를 착용하고 다닐 필요가 없었다. 반항적으로 보이는 붉은 모호크 센서와, 이제 제법 세월의 흔적이 보이기 시작하는 라바저 가죽 코트면 충분했다. 그 누구도 그녀를 평범한 센타우리안 대하듯 하지 않았고, 깔보거나 손대는 일도 없었다. 욘두에게는 그야말로, 스타카르 오고드가 제게 준 새 삶이었다.

그래서였다. 누구보다도 이른 시간에 하루를 시작하고, 늦게까지 일했다. 라바저라는 곳이 아니면 이 모든게 사라질 것 같았기 때문이고, 스타카르가 가장 중히 여기는 것이 라바저였기 때문이었다. 그가 준 새로운 삶의 의미를 욘두는 오로지 라바저스를 지탱하는 데에서만 찾았다. 남들의 눈에는 충성스러운 모습이었지만 사실은 욘두도 스타카르도 이 관계에는 만족하고 있지 못했다. 욘두는 언제나 자신이 스타카르에게 줄 수 있는 것이 얼마 없어 부족하다고 느꼈고, 스타카르는 욘두가 라바저에 맹목적으로 모든 걸 바치기 보다는 개인적인 삶이나, 행복 같은 것도 가지기를 바랬다.

“네? 왜요?”

“왜냐니, 너도 그럴 때가 됐지.”

그래서 스타카르는 하루아침에 욘두를 다른 함선의 부함장으로 보냈다. 자신에게서 멀어지면 조금은 자기 자신에 더 집중하고 살까 해서. 하지만 욘두에게는 스타카르에게서 멀어진다는 건, 그에게 한층 더 쓸모없어졌다는 뜻에 불과했고 결국 풀이 죽은 채 3함대로 향했던 욘두를 스타카르가 다시 만나게 된 건 콘트락시아에서였다. 좀 더 정확히는, 콘트락시아에 스타카르 오고드의 이름으로 예약되어 있던 방에서.

“…꼬마야, 사람 놀래키는 거 아니라고 했을텐데.”

“놀래킬 생각 없었어요.”

“3함대는 어쩌고 여기 있는 거냐.”

“20분 전에 우리도 여기 정박했어요.”

“…그것 참 우연이 잘 맞아 떨어졌구만.”

우연이 아니라는 건 두 사람 모두 잘 알았다. 욘두는 부함장이었고, 항해사이기도 했으니까. 항로를 설정해 우연히 1함대와 콘트락시아에서 마주치도록 하는 것쯤은 일도 아니었을 것이다.

“그래. 통신기로는 못 하고 꼭 얼굴 보고 했어야 할 말이 대체 뭐냐?”

“…아무것도요.”

그냥 보고싶었다는 말은 목구멍 끝에 걸려 차마 나오지 못했다. 그래서 그저 사실 꼭 전해야 할 말이 있어 이렇게 들어온 건 아니라는 말만 털어놓고 욘두는 스타카르의 얼굴을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 둘은 한참동안 서로를 바라보았다. 마침내 스타카르가 문가에서 걸음을 옮겨 욘두가 걸터앉은 침대 옆에 털썩 앉을 때까지.

우주 최대의 환락가 콘트락시아. 하얀 시트와 대비되는 이국적인 태피스트리로 장식된 벽들. 한쪽 구석에 전원이 꺼진 채 놓여있는 섹서로이드. 그리고 똑같은 초대 라바저스 문양이 달린 가죽 코트를 입고 있는 둘은 한참동안 침대에 걸터 앉아 아무 말도 없었다. 해가 뉘엿뉘엿 지는 석양이 드리워질 무렵에야 스타카르가 자리에서 일어나 한쪽 테이블에 마련된 컵에 물을 따랐다. 그가 내미는 잔을 받아든 욘두도 마른 입술을 축이고 나자, 술이 들어간 것도 아닌데 둘 사이에 말소리가 오고가기 시작했다. 어쩌면 석양 때문이었을지도 몰랐다. 어딘가에 숨어들어 망토라도 뒤집어쓰고 안전하게 있다는 기분이 들었으니까. 그저 소소한 얘기들이었다. 각자의 함선에서 있었던, 정규 보고서나 기록에 적히지도 못할만큼 시시콜콜한 이야기들. 하지만 그 이야기들이 전부 끝났을 때 즈음에는, 이미 한밤중을 넘어서서 새벽녘이 되어가고 있었다. 둘은 그제야 얘기를 멈추고 이불도 젖히지 않은 침대에 삐뚜름하게 누워 잠시 눈을 붙였고, 동이 틀 무렵, 아직 모두가 잠들어 있는 사이 욘두는 제 방으로 돌아갔다.

콘트락시아에서의 이 이상한 만남은 한동안 계속되었다. 자주는 아니었지만 일 년에 서너번 정도는. 그리고 또다시 콘트락시아에 새하얀 눈이 쌓이던 무렵이었다. 욘두는 스타카르의 이름으로 예약되어있는 방의 침대에 앉아 그를 기다리다가 선뜻 잠이 들었다. 눈을 떴을 때는 자신은 침대에 웅크리고 누워 있고, 방안은 이미 충분히 따뜻했는데도 스타카르의 코트가 덮여져 있었다. 그리고 곧바로 코앞에, 마주 누워 잠들어있는 스타카르가 보였다. 언제나 딱딱하게 굳어 있기만 하는 얼굴이, 부드럽게 풀어진 채로 잠들어 있었다.

무슨 생각이었는지는 욘두 자신도 잘 알 수 없었다. 단지 얘기 말고 다른 것을, 아니 더 많은 것을 그와 나누고 싶다는 생각이 들었을 뿐이었다. 그가 자신의 몸을 원하지 않는다는 것도 이미 알고 있었고, 라바저스의 대장 스타카르 오고드에게는 이렇게 닳아빠진 제 몸보다는 훨씬 더 좋은 것들이 얼마든지 손만 뻗으면 있다는 것도 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 그냥, 그에게 닿고 싶었다. 그래서 손을 뻗어 그의 뺨을 가볍게 쓸어보고 손가락으로 입술을 훑었다. 스타카르는 선잠이 들어있었던 것인지, 혹은 잠든 적이 없었던 것인지는 몰라도 조용히 눈을 떴다. 하지만 예전처럼 자신의 손목을 잡아 그만두게 하는 일도 없었으므로 욘두는 조금 더 용기를 내어 그에게 더 바싹 다가갔다. 하지만 스타카르는 다시 조용히 눈을 감을 뿐이었다. 팔짱을 낀 그의 두 팔이, 마치 거대한 벽처럼 느껴졌다.

“꼬마야, 심심한 거라면 네 방의 로봇과 놀든가 해라.”

“싫어요.”

“아니면 네 나이대에 맞는 녀석으로 골라.”

“대장이 아니면 싫어요.”

스타카르는 눈을 뜨고 욘두를 마주보았다. 하지만 그저 그뿐이었다. 그는 곧이어 욘두에게 덮어주었던 제 코트를 다시 어깨까지 끌어올려주고는 눈을 감았다. 그저 그 뿐이었다.

“그만 자라. 꼬마야.”

 

* * *

누군가 스타카르에게 일이 이렇게 될 줄 알고 있었느냐고 묻는다면, 그는 ‘어떤 일’을 말하는 거냐고 되물을 것이다. 만일 그게 욘두를 라바저에 들인 것에 대한 일이라면, 이렇게 될 줄 알았겠느냐며 어깨를 으쓱하고 말 것이다. 처음에는 그저 오갈곳 없는 센타우리안 녀석을 거둬 사격이라도 어느 정도 가르쳐 해적 모양새는 갖추게 해놓고 장부 정리 정도를 시킬 생각이었으니까. 그러니까, 이제는 어엿하게 3함대의 부함장과 항해사 역할을 맡고, 라바저스는 물론이고 우주 전역에 야카 화살을 부리는 센타우리안으로써 ‘욘두 우돈타’라는 이름을 날리게 될 줄을 조금이라도 알고 데려왔느냐 하면 결코 아니란 얘기였다. 평생을 성노예로 살아온 녀석 치고는 눈빛에 꽤나 고집스러운 구석이 비치고 기개라 부를만한 자존심이 남아있길래 의외다 싶긴 했어도.

반면 그 ‘일’이 녀석이 맹목적으로 제 뒤를 졸졸 쫓아다니며 언제 어디에서든 스타카르가 제 이름을 부르지 않을까 하고 귀를 쫑긋 세우고 있게 될 줄 알았냐는 거라면, 글쎄. 전혀 몰랐다고는 할 수 없었다. 어찌되었든 성노예 삶에서 해방시켜준 역할을 해버렸고, 녀석에게 집을 주게 되었으니까. 어느정도 의존할 거라곤 생각했었다. 여태껏 그가 주워온 녀석들이 모두 그러했던 것처럼. 하지만 언젠가부터 동경 이상의 것으로, 맹목과는 조금 다른 눈으로 저를 바라보고, 따라다니고, 남의 침대에 앉아 기다린다거나, 혹은 불쑥 어리광을 부린다든지 하는, 그러니까, 자신이 처음부터 선을 명확하게 그어두지만 않았던들 벌써… 아니, 생각하는 것만으로도 스타카르는 마치 뜨거운 쇠붙이라도 집어든듯이 화들짝 놀라 패드 위에 휘갈기던 펜을 저만치 내던진 채 한숨을 쉬며 의자를 돌렸다.

이렇게 늦은 밤 홀로 집무실에 앉아 일을 하다보면, 자꾸 녀석이 떠오르고 늘 그런 있어서는 안 될 경우에 대한 생각이 떠오르는 것이다. 딸 정도는 아니어도 조카라 부를만큼 어린 녀석에 대한 생각이. 제일 처음 만났을 때, 평생을 성노예로 살았던 경험 뿐이라 제 벨트 버클을 기계적으로 풀어내리려 무릎을 꿇던 녀석이. 콘트락시아에 예약된 방에서의 시간들이.

그야 녀석의 마음을 모르는 바는 아니었다. 하지만 그럴 수는 없었다. 어린애가 좋아한다 해서 한밤중에 아이스크림을 잔뜩 먹게 해줄 고약한 어른이 될 수는 없으니까. 녀석이 그저 저를 대장으로서만 동경하고 따르는데서 그칠 수 있도록 계속해서 선을 긋는 수밖에. 아주 가끔씩은 ‘사실 처음 만났을 때도 이미 녀석은 성인이었다’든지 하는 생각이 들기도 했지만, 그 생각에는 곧장 ‘하지만 사고체계는 어린애나 다름 없었어’가 꼬리를 물었다. 해적이긴 하지만 어린아이와 성노예는 예외로 하는 것이 라바저스의 규율이었고, 그가 거스르지 않는 윤리관이었다.

속 알맹이는 어린애였다. 첫 만남부터 맹목적으로 자신에게 의존할 수 밖에 없었다. 나이 차이도 삼촌과 조카라 할만하다. 애초부터 녀석이 저를 객관적으로 보고 합리적인 결정을 내릴 수 있는 기회가 없었다. 그러니까, 어린아이의 떼쓰기에 못이기는척 져주는 것은, 그저 녀석을 이용해먹는 것에 지나지 않는다. 라고, 스타카르는 매번 그렇게 자신을 덤덤하게 다독이며 결론내렸다.

그래서였다. 욘두가 제 2함대의 함장을 맡게 되었을 때, 녀석을 옆에서 보좌할 부함장으로 크레글린을 붙여둔 것은. 꼭 누굴 만나야 하는 건 아니지만, 흥미를 보일거라면 하다못해 제 또래에게 붙이는게 낫지 자신과 같이 (신격화한 대상인건 둘째치고) 못되어도 둘째 삼촌은 될 법한 나이대에 컴플렉스가 생기는 건 별로 좋지 못할 것 같았으니까. 크레글린이라면 안심할 수 있었다. 결코 먼저 욘두에게 들이댈 성정도 아니었거니와, 전투 능력이나 전략을 짜는 것도 능했고, 무기고 관리 같은 숫자나 셈 관리, 사람 관리하는 일에도 야무진 구석이 있었으며 무엇보다도 욘두가 저를 보는 눈으로 욘두를 보고 있었으니까. 정작 욘두는 아무 생각 없는듯 했지만.

그리고 그게 아무 생각 없는 게 아니라, 눈치채지 못하고 있을 뿐이라는 걸 알았을 즈음엔 벌써 반년이 더 지난 뒤였다. 그 날도 그들은 콘트락시아의 스타카르 오고드 이름으로 예약된 방에서 얘기를 나누던 참이었다.

“크레글린이요? 꼼꼼하고 부지런하죠. 세심한 구석이 있어요. 가끔씩은 좀 더 의견을 피력했으면 좋겠다 싶기도 하지만, 성격이니까 크게 상관은 안 해요.”

스타카르는 잠시 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 욘두 우돈타를 향한 크레글린의 연심과 그로 인해 그가 여태 해온 모든 행동들 (예를 들면 욘두가 좋아하는 메뉴를 기억한다든지 하는)은 그저 ‘세심한 사람’으로 퉁쳐지는건가 싶어 탄식이 나올 지경이었다. 불쌍한 크레글린… 욘두가 제 또래에 좀 더 관심을 보이면 좋으련만.

그래도 정작 본인은 그정도 관계로도 만족하는 것 같으니 그저 둘 뿐이었다. 하기사, 그저 두지 않으면 어쩌겠는가. 아무리 대장이라 해도 ‘저 녀석을 좋아하도록 해’라고 한다 해서 그게 될 일도 아니고. …아니 욘두 우돈타라면 제가 하는 말이면 정말 따를지도 모른다는 게 걱정스러운 면이랄까.

그래서 스타카르로서는 나름대로 특단의 조치를 취한 거였다.

“앞으로 콘트락시아에서는 만나지 말아야 겠어.”

“하긴, 항로가 너무 계속 겹치면 눈에 띄겠죠? 그럼 어디서-“

“아니. 여기 말고 어디든.”

욘두는 한참동안 말이 없었다. 하지만 그렇다고 스타카르에게 왜냐고 묻지도 않았다. 그저 그 명령은 오늘부터인가를 물었고, 스타카르가 그렇다고 답하자 조용히 제 방으로 돌아갔을 뿐이었다. 비록 비오는 날 바깥으로 쫓겨난 고양이 같은 그런 눈이었지만. 적어도 반발은 하지 않았다.

생각보다 조용히 넘어간 것에 안도해야 하는지 아니면 섭섭해야 하는지 결정하지 못한채로 스타카르는 침대에 드러누웠다. 한동안, 아니, 지난 3년간 그가 오른쪽 구석에서만 누워있었던 침대였다. 오래간만에 가운데에 누워보니, 이제야 자신이 이 방을 고르곤 했던 이유가 생각났다. 천장이 거울이었지. 콘트락시아에서 보내던 안드로이드 들과의 나날들이 기억이 흐릿할 지경이었지만, 그렇다고 해서 방 한쪽 구석에 얌전히 앉아 전원이 켜지길 기다리고 있는 것들을 켤 생각도 들지 않았다. 그저 홀로 누운 침대가 어딘가 비어보인다는 생각이 들 뿐.

그리고 그 해 말이었다. 제 2함대와 5함대가 경쟁 해적단의 기습을 받아 라바저스가 큰 피해를 입은 것은.


End file.
